dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Maxwell/Character/@comment-28002668-20190821185712
(idk if this applies to dst but it's true for ds) He is actually really unique compared to other characters playstyle-wise. While other characters have perks/cons that alter the playstyle from your average Wilson a little too little, Maxwell completely changes the way you're playing the game. If you want to reach his full potential, that is. 75hp means you can't facetank anymore. You're forced to be twice as careful, especially in earlygame. Yes, I know he starts with the armor, but it will break eventually and who knows how fast will you get the shadow manipulator setup and when are you going to be able to make another one. He is fragile as a glass! His sanity manipulations are unique to the point where he's actually the only one character that doesn't need to create Nightmare Amulet to farm Shadow Creatures endlessly, as he can just spawn his cough slaves cough and he's good to go. Or, if you want, you can always just stay at max sanity if you need to do other things. This is especially good in Shipwrecked, where you're bound to get wet, and really, the only ones that don't experience sanity problems in SW are Maxwell and Wendy. And since bosses in SW are SUPER, INCREDIBLY, SURPRISINGLY EASY to deal with, Maxwell is borderline overpowered there. He is good for farming resources like wood, rocks, and, obviously, nightmare fuel. Nightmare fuel is actually the best resource in the game, especially for Maxwell since he can wear Night Armor and Dark Sword without any significant problems with sanity. Even if he loses a lot of sanity during a fight, he can always recover it back really quickly without the need of things like Tam o' Shanter or any sanity-restoring foods. Anyways, he's also the only character that can just not use his tools at all because, well, the page states why. AND he can do it since the second or even the first day. So we have the best earlygame, the ability to quickly gather important resources, godlike sanity manipulation at will at any time as long as you have nightmare fuel, and all that for the only cons. And that being 75hp. Which is not a big deal, given how quickly you get the Shadow Manipulator and how you can abuse Night Armor (maybe with football helmet too if you want even more armor and still want to facetank for some reason) and Dark Sword. Maxwell is legit OP if you're willing to play him like he's meant to be played. A bit differently from everyone else if you want to reach his true potential. And the best part is that he doesn't even feel like he's OP unlike some characters (looking at you, unholy triad of Wickerbottom, Wolfgang and WX). And the most important thing... he's fun to play! I have around 1070hrs in general (~420hrs in DS and 650hrs in DST) and I thought I don't have a character to play that would be actually fun and enjoyable anymore. That is, until I gave Maxwell a go. And I've no regrets. He's fun, unique, and damn he has some nice quotes. I guess I'm a Maxwell main now.